The Birthday Wish
by Xianthra17
Summary: When one wishes sincerely with all their heart, miracles can happen. Made for Itachi Uchiha's birthday. UchihaCest. YAOI.


_AN :Hello guys and gals... I hope you are all doing fine. Here is my gift to Itachi, who in my eyes is one of the hottest character that ever graced the anime universe. I wasn't able to write any one-shot as long as this in months... maybe because I have more time now. Just got a memo from work because I got caught opening the chat window while on duty (which was a company no-no) on several occasions because I was conversing with someone important during that time. I think this was the sign I needed, telling me to concentrate more on schooling, instead of working and chatting... Yep, I have been a very bad student lately... xD_

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

Setting : Modern-day Japan / Living Parents / YAOI / Incest. If any of these bother you, please click the **x** on the upper right (_when on a Windows OS_) or click on the **red circle** on the upper left (_when on a MAC O_S), simple as that.

* * *

_It's finally my birthday. I know I should not expect things, but I really am excited to find out what my brother has in store for me. Year after year, he comes up with these amusing gift ideas. I wonder what would it be this year, I have this weird gut feeling telling me that I am in for a big surprise this year... - Uchiha Itachi_

**The Birthday Wish**

June 9, 2013. Itachi was celebrating his 26th birthday. As usual, he woke up early. Birthdays usually held nothing special for him in his early years. It was always the same routine before : His mother will cook something nice for him and he gets a few gifts from his parents, a few aunts and uncles.

The true meaning of birthdays only kicked in the moment he got his first gift from Sasuke. He just turned 9 that time when Sasuke came running towards him with perky eyes that illuminated his entire room. The young raven was ecstatic as he handed his older brother a box wrapped with simple brown paper - neatly, for a boy soon to be 5.

Itachi smiled as he folded the covers he hogged over last night as the memory of Sasuke's first gift re-lived in his thoughts.

As a matter of fact, Itachi still had that small treasure with him. Encased in a glass case and displayed in the hallway of his personal flat - a small wooden toy taking the shape of a knight riding a mighty steed.

It was actually, Sasuke's most treasured possession. That toy always had a special place beside him on his bed - on his pillow to be exact. When they were younger, Sasuke was so enthralled by horses and knights from the stories their mother told him every night. He always told Itachi that when he grows up, he will be a knight with a black horse.

For the first time, Itachi felt overwhelmed with love. No one has ever showed him affection the way Sasuke did. Itachi's heart soared to the heavens knowing that Sasuke was willing to give up something very dear to him and give it away to Itachi with eager eyes and a warm smile. He knew he will never receive love like the level Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke's adoration was innocent and without pretense. It seemed to Itachi that the young raven found his happiness and contentment seeing him happy. The simple gesture was embedded in Itachi's heart and mind forever.

From that time on, Sasuke have a special gift for Itachi every year without a miss. Sasuke's gifts to Itachi were random and unexpected. That started making Itachi look forward for his special day, year after year.

Years passed and Itachi witnessed Sasuke grow up to be an attractive man. The fondness he had for his younger brother took a hold of his heart and rooted there for good. Sasuke grew up under his watchful eyes. He witnessed many of Sasuke's firsts in life. He was a part of all of Sasuke's achievements in school and play.

And slowly before his eyes, Itachi found himself falling for his brother.

Itachi knew that his feelings towards Sasuke was getting more obvious as time passed by. He could not stop his heart from falling for his kin. Sasuke was in all sense, lovable and adorable. He became protective of Sasuke and vowed to watch over him as long as he lived.

One fateful day, Itachi's restraints for his feelings reached it's limitation. He was 23 and Sasuke just turned 19. Their parents were on a trip and Sasuke came home slightly drunk from a friend's birthday party.

Confessing to a sober man wasn't what he planned. Actually, he never planned to tell Sasuke he loved him more than a brother should. But the moment Sasuke's liquor-laced body fell pliant into Itachi's arms, the chains were cut loose. That night started the love affair they both shared in secrecy.

"Itachi..." his mother's voice broke Itachi's trance.

He looked up and smiled at his mother's direction. "Yes, mother?" he asked as his eyes crinkled. His mother walked towards Itachi and gave her eldest son a hug. "Happy birthday! You are up early..." she commented as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Itachi's left cheek. Itachi hugged his mother and smiled "Thank you mother. I am always up early..." he grinned. Mikoto smiled as she ruffled Itachi's loose hair.

"Your father gave you the day off tomorrow, right?" she asked as she took the blanket from Itachi's hands. The birthday boy nodded.

"Do you have plans for today?" she asked as she arranged the pillows on the bed. Itachi walked toward the window and opened the curtains. Warm sunlight spilled into his room. Itachi adjusted his eyes as he gazed at the beautiful morning outside. "I haven't checked my cellphone or my e-mails yet. I really don't know if I have some plans today." he stated.

Itachi knew that his mother was aware that he was actually a homebody. He rarely went out and if given free time, he spends at home or to his personal flat. He was at his parent's house because his mother requested him to be home.

"Just come down for breakfast when you are done with your morning tasks." his mother said. Itachi nodded and Mikoto left the room.

Itachi got his phone from the night table. He sat on his bed and turned his laptop on. As he waited for the machine to come to life, he busied himself with his cellphone. Checking every message that was sent to him. Greetings after greetings... Itachi read and replied. When his phone messages were taken cared off, he faced his laptop and logged in to his e-mail.

His eyes scanned over the messages. Sasuke's message stood out, so he excitedly clicked on it to read the content. He wasn't expecting to receive something from his brother on time this year. Sasuke was away for college in London. If his calculations were correct, his brother's classes will be ending next week.

_Hey Nii-san, _

_Happy Birthday! _

_I hope you will have a wonderful time on your birthday. _

_Please wait for my gift. You will be surprised._

_Love, _

_Sasuke_

Okay, now that was short. And what did he mean by wait for his gift? Will it arrive today? Itachi checked the e-mail message again. It seemed like it was sent an hour ago. He clicked on the reply button and typed a message to Sasuke, asking him about the gift he was pertaining to. After reading that message, it seems like he was getting something still... on time...

In less than five minutes, Itachi's mobile phone rang. He smiled as he saw his brother's name on the screen.

"Hey..." he said as he answered the call. He heard Sasuke chuckle on the other end. "You're up early..." Sasuke commented. Itachi smiled "You know too well that I am a morning person, Sasuke. You and mother think almost alike." he defended himself.

"Oh, you are up there?" Sasuke asked, pertaining to the ancestral home their parents were occupying. "Yes, mother insisted that I have breakfast here. Since father gave me the day off, I spent the night here as well. Why?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just surprised..." he stated. Itachi chuckled softly.

"Happy birthday nii-san..." Sasuke stated, his voice toned down to a husky whisper. Itachi smiled. He loved the huskiness of Sasuke's voice and his little brother was aware of that fact.

"Thank you otouto. But I will be happier if you were here..." he whispered, the longing caressed each word that escaped his lips.

Sasuke smiled. He missed Itachi so much. They have been away from each other for almost 8 months and the longing was killing him. It was their longest physical separation to date.

"Ne, you know that will be hard." Sasuke informed his brother.

"I know Sasuke, but it's my birthday. I am entitled for a birthday wish." Itachi stated. Sasuke could hear the smile in Itachi's voice. Itachi was simply perfect in his eyes. No wonder he was so head over heels in love with him.

"So what are your plans?" he asked. Itachi set the laptop aside and dropped his back on the his bed. "Well, nothing much really. Kisame invited me and a few guys for some drinks tonight." Itachi said as he grabbed a pillow from his head and hugged it.

"Are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, but I will not linger. Just a few bottles and then I will be heading towards my flat." he explained.

"How many days off from work did father give you?" Sasuke asked. "Two days. Today is Sunday, so I won't be reporting on Monday and Tuesday." he explained. "Why do you ask those? What are you doing right now? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Itachi asked.

"It's still early nii-san... and I am not sleepy." Sasuke stated. Itachi could just imagine the adorable pout on Sasuke's lips right now. "Well, you have classes tomorrow... so you should be sleeping." Itachi insisted.

"Are you trying to brush me off?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound hurt. The lovers have known each other all their life and were quiet aware how their minds work most of the time. Itachi laughed "You know I would never do that otouto..." Itachi cooed.

Sasuke laughed "Let me just hear your voice for a few more minutes and then I can go to bed." Sasuke asked. "What do you want to hear?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled "Anything nii-san, just talk to me..." Sasuke sighed.

Itachi chuckled. "I miss you Sasuke. I really wish you were here with me." Itachi stated. He heard his brother sigh over the phone. They were feeling the very same thing. They missed each other terribly.

"And what would you do to me if I was near you?" Sasuke asked as he laughed. Itachi smiled. Sasuke was teasing him.

"Well... first I will get you naked... then wrap you in my arms..." Itachi suggestively said. He heard Sasuke's laugh grow louder. "My, my... naked right away?" he asked. Itachi chuckled "I am not prude Sasuke. Yes, I want you naked right away." he stated with conviction.

Sasuke was lightly blushing with what he was hearing. Itachi was very vocal with his feelings for him. Sasuke felt excited. If only Itachi knew what he was planning... he will surely flip.

"But let's not be that sad. I will be going home in two weeks." Sasuke stated as he tried to lighten the mood. Itachi smiled. Sasuke was simply sweet despite the fact that the younger raven refused to admit that he was what Itachi always claimed him to be.

"Where will you be seeing your friends? What time?" Sasuke asked.

"Kisame said that we will be meeting around 7 tonight." Itachi gave a few details out. "Everyone will be there, right?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded, feeling foolish after that - Sasuke would never see him nod. "Yes, the whole gang." he answered.

"Oh, I see. Don't drink too much..." Sasuke warned Itachi. "Of course, otouto... I won't. I will call you tonight when I get back from the club." Itachi promised.

"That would be wonderful. I will wait for you." he stated. Itachi heard a yawn escape his lover's lips. He chuckled "Does my voice really bore you?" he teased, he can just imagine Sasuke's luscious lips forming a pout right now.

"Hn, you know that is not true. Your voice just soothes me... relaxes me... I love you..." Sasuke whispered. As always, Itachi's heartbeat increased. Hearing Sasuke say those wonderful words to him never failed to make the butterflies in his chest go wild. His heart ached for Sasuke and Sauske alone.

"Hmm... go to sleep now otouto... I will talk to you later. Mother is calling me to come down and eat. I love you too, you know that..." he stated.

"Okay. Goodnight nii-san... send my regards to the parents... hug Mama for me..." Sasuke said and the line went dead.

Itachi smiled as he placed the phone on his bed. If he followed his heart, he will fly to London and spend his special day with his special someone.

Itachi rolled out of bed and slowly went downstairs to have breakfast with his parents. His day was already better after hearing Sasuke's voice.

* * *

_7:15 pm..._

Itachi was now In his car. He was following Hidan's lead. Kisame, his best friend was seated beside him.

"Do you know where Hidan is taking us?" he asked Kisame and the blue-haired man shrugged "I don't know Itachi. He just told me that the place he found is good." Kisame responded as he tinkered on his phone.

Itachi gave a small smile. Knowing Hidan, the platinum-haired bloke must have found another bar that suited his high standards - meaning, it will be a classy bar and it will gie a huge hole to Kisame's pocket. But the man didn't seem to mind. His resorts were booming and needless to say, Kisame was a very generous man.

"Is everyone coming?" Itachi asked and Kisame nodded "Yep, all of us." hearing that made the smile on Itachi's lips grow wider. Despite them having their own businesses and personal work, Itachi and his college friends still spend time together and hang out from time to time.

They were made up a mixture of personalities that got along too well. They were like extended family to each other. They shared secrets and problems. They have been that close since college.

There were the group's lovers, Pein and Konan who were finally happily married and managing their own jewelry business. Big-shot stockbroker, Kakuzu... Itachi have always known that this man will become rich. Then there was Hidan, who is a guidance councilor for one of the prestigious schools in Japan. The comic man Tobi, who is a relative of Itachi by law. His adoptive father is one of Itachi's distant uncles. The silent and serious Zetsu, a botanist who works with the government. And lastly Deidara and Sasori... another couple in their group. The lovebirds own a toy store together.

Itachi smiled as memories of their college life filled his mind. It was good to be with his friends. His mother and father were out anyway. They were out on a date, something the two of them have been enjoying doing for years now.

He was also glad that his father stopped bothering him about his love life The man probably got tired of asking Itachi to make an heir.

"Sasuke isn't here?" Kisame asked, breaking into Itachi's thoughts. He looked at the man and shook his head "It's his finals. School will be here by next week." he stated and the man nodded. He was the first to know about Itachi and Sasuke's love and supported them, after all - love can never be stopped. The more you try to conceal it, the hotter it burns.

"And Sasuke will surely be unhappy if your thoughts keep wandering away." he commented and Itachi smiled. "Trust me Kisame, I will enjoy this night out..." he stated as he gave the man a soft punch on the arm.

They finally arrived to an establishment called 'The Ruby Cloud'. Looking at the lavish design outside, Itachi could just imagine what it offered inside. He parked beside Hidan's Mercedes and got out of his car. Kisame did the same thing. "The others are already here... let's go!" Hidan exclaimed and lead them in.

Itachi was right, the club screamed finesse and class. The decorations around enumerated the best money can buy. Itachi made a mental note to take Sasuke here. As far as he can remember, Sasuke liked clubs like these... clubs and not the disco houses where sweaty bodies trash around.

"Over here, guys!" Itachi looked around and saw Deidara waving at them. Konan, Pein and the rest were already there.

Deidara made way as the raven sat down. Konan pushed a round chocolate cake before Itachi with a solitary lit candle. "Go on Itachi, make a wish..." she urged him. Itachi smiled and closed his eyes. He only made one wish for today this morning... he wasn't changing his wish no matter how impossible it was. He opened his eyes and blew the candle out. "Happy Birthday Itachi!" the group yelled in unison.

"Thank you guys. You truly are the best." he commented as he looked at everyone. Kakuzu called the waitress to start ordering. As they waited for their orders, Itachi started getting presents from his friends, which made him blush. They teased and joked and had merry laughter. He always loved being simply himself with his friends. Itachi silently thanked the heavens for giving him friends like them... he would never trade them for anything in the world.

While the drinking round started, Itachi took a chance to take a peek on his phone. He saw a message from Sasuke. It was sent around 30 minutes ago. His brother was asking where he was. Quickly, Itachi dialed Sasuke's number.

"I am still at the club..." Itachi statred the moment Sasuke answered. "Hey Sasuke! We miss you!" Deidara yelled as Itachi chuckled. Sasuke laughed "Tell Dei that I miss him too... are you enjoying yourself?" he asked Itachi. "Yeah and I got presents..." Itachi commented. "Don't open them without me..." the raven pleaded and Itachi laughed. "Of course... they will be here when you arrive." he promised.

"Okay... I have an errand to attend to. See you later nii-san..." Sasuke said and the line went dead. Itachi raised his brow... he could have sworn he heard a sound similar to an airplane's humming on the background. Maybe Sasuke was out. He shrugged and pocketed his phone and continued drinking.

After a few more rounds, Itachi was getting tipsy. He knew well that if he stayed for another round or so, he will be a drunk celebrant. He noticed that Konan's eyes have gone droopy. He glanced at the watch Kisame gave him, it was late and he was starting to grow dizzy.

"Guys, Itachi is sleepy and so is Konan..." Pein commented. Itachi wanted to hug the man. Pein was like a mind reader. "Shall we call it a night?" Kisame asked. Itachi wanted to hug Kisame as well. The group finally decided to call it a night. Kisame paid and Hidan offered to drive Itachi home. The raven refused. He may be tipsy, but he was sure he can still drive home.

"Drive safely..." Kisame called out as Itachi started the car. "Thanks guys... see you!" he said as he waved. All he wanted right now was to lie down on the softness of his bed and talk to Sasuke. He wanted to end his birthday with his brother.

* * *

_11:10 pm..._

Itachi unlocked the door and turned the lights on. Though his vision was laced with spirits, he knew something was not right. His flat smelled different. He took his shoes off and slowly made his way to his room on the second floor. The moment he reached the stairs, he noticed a trail of rose petals.

His heart started to beat unevenly as his breathing hitched up. It can't be... Sasuke was here... Only Sasuke had the duplicate of his key.

... and only Sasuke will do something like this for him.

He followed the trail of white and red petals on the floor.

"Sasuke?" he called out. His voice echoed against the long hall that led to his room.

He reached the bedroom door. With trembling fingers, he turned the knob around and opened the door. His room had an eerie light all over, it danced about - flickering like it was a lit up candle. Itachi let himself in and slowly made way towards his bed.

His eyes grew wide as he felt his knees grow weak. All the tipsiness and sleepiness left his senses...

On his bed lay a birthday card of some sort, along with more loose petals and single red rose stem... He took the card and opened it. He read the contents and smiled.

_"Surprise Birthday boy... I missed you..."_

He took the rose and held it up to his nose. He liked the smell of fresh roses. His gaze followed the scattered petals the made an obvious trail towards his bathroom. The door was slightly open and Itachi can see the fiery glow from the inside through the slight opening.

He slowly walked towards the bathroom. Like a silent seductress, it called unto him to hurry up and open the door. With long strides Itachi reached for the knob. His heart was pounding loudly with fear and excitement. He knew Sasuke loved giving him surprises. But he hated surprises... he was afraid that he might get a heart attack or something...

"Sasuke?" Itachi whispered as he opened the door and let himself in. His eyes grew large as his knees trembled. He felt like he was suffocating. He never expected any of this. Where and how Sasuke got his ideas, he will never know... not that he was complaining... no... never... he will never complain...

Sasuke was situated in the middle of his tub. Both arms spread and resting on the sides of the large white porcelain container. Sasuke's hair was wet and his bangs were clinging on the sides of his face. It was longer now than he remembered.

Itachi knew that he was gawking as he continued to stare at the demigod that decided to grace his birthday with his presence.

He heard Sasuke chuckle "Who else were you expecting, nii-san?" the young raven asked as he raised his hand and gestured Itachi to come closer.

Itachi swallowed hard as his eyes grazed over Sasuke's profile. He took a step forward and now realized that Sasuke was submerged not in pure water but in something red... glistening... and evidently sweet smelling...

Itachi's hungry gaze slowly crawled down from Sasuke's head and lingered on his creamy neck for a few seconds before travelling down to his prominent collarbone. Near Sasuke's throat lay the silver necklace Itachi gave him a year ago, their clan's crest rested against his creamy skin.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he tried to distinguish what Sasuke was swimming in with. It looked oddly like blood. Sasuke's pale skin glowed against the crimson color of the liquid that enveloped him.

"Did you enjoy your night out?" he asked and watched as Itachi gave a small nod. Knowing Itachi, Sasuke knew that his brother was still trying to get over with his surprise. Itachi still haven't changed after all these years. He still gets a wee bit frazzled when presented with a surprise..

"What did you receive for your birthday?" he asked as he raised his arm, scooped an ample amount of the red liquid and poured it over his arm as if he was bathing himself. Itachi's dark eyes darted lovingly on to Sasuke's face.

If Sasuke was trying to seduce him, it was working like magic. But erase that thought. Sasuke didn't need magic to tempt him. Even without trying, Sasuke looked absolutely delectable in Itachi's eyes. His dark eyes skimmed over the exposed skin that was decorated with drops of the red water.

Itachi had this sudden urge to drink the red liquid right off Sasuke. Lick that luscious body clean from that crimson juice - which in his own guess was sweet, based on the aroma it executed. How Sasuke managed to fill the tub with that mixture was beyond Itachi's practical thinking. He wasn't really interested with that as of the moment. He was more interested in devouring the one in it.

He took a deep breath and started his tale. "Well, Kisame got me a watch." Itachi stated as he raised his left hand and showed Sasuke the silver watch on his wrist.

"Hidan and Kakuzu's gift is still in the car. I don't even want to think what is in that package. It's kinda huge..." he grimaced, moving his hand sideways to show Sasuke the estimated size of what he was talking about. Sasuke chuckled. His brother makes the best facial expressions ever.

"Pein and Konan got me a chocolate cake... we already ate it earlier..." he added. Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "What else?" he asked.

"Dei and Sasori got me this. I don't even know what is in it." he raised the small package he retrieved from his pocket. Sasuke held his hand out. Itachi obediently handed the small package to Sasuke. He shook the package and heard a weird squishy jingle from it.

Curiosity sparkled from his eyes. "Can I open it?" he asked. Itachi smiled and nodded. He expected that from Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned as he slowly ripped the package up, throwing the ripped strip of paper here and there - messing the floor of Itachi's immaculate bathroom. When the content came to view, a faint blush came to Sasuke's cheeks. Itachi smiled, Deidara and Sasori really loved teasing him.

"This is very well thought of..." Sasuke commented as confidence took over the shyness attack he just had. He looked as if he was reading the label on the squeezable bottle on his left hand. His slender fingers were tapping the small box he had on his right.

"Dei and Sasori... you gotta love their spontaneity .." Itachi stated and Sasuke nodded. "And their taste too... Louis Vuitton? Eros Bodyglide?" he exclaimed as he looked at Itachi. Itachi was smiling loosely now, his dark eyes glowed with mischief.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and look at me?" Sasuke remarked with a sly grin playing on his lips.

"No. As a matter of fact... I have a lot of things in mind right now..." Itachi huskily whispered.

"Really? Like what? ... tell me..." Sasuke asked.

"Well, first I would love to join you in your bath..." Itachi stated. Sasuke smiled and gave a small nod. "By all means... the tub is large enough to hold both of us..." he said as he playfully wriggled his hands around.

Itachi smiled, the tipsiness he had from his night out just gave a boost to his ego. He can feel the surging heat swirl around his loins, awakening the desire he had for Sasuke a notch higher than usual.

Without another word, he slowly loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.. Sasuke eyed his brother, his dark eyes burned with desire as he watched Itachi undress before him. Itachi's clothes dropped on the floor one by one. Itachi removed his new watch and Sasuke grinned. Kisame surely bought Itachi a waterproof watch, but the raven was still being cautious.

"Come closer to me, Itachi..." the young raven demanded sweetly now that Itachi was sporting his birthday suit. Itachi walked towards the tub and dipped his fingers on the red liquid. He raised it to his lips and darted his tongue out to taste it. He saw Sasuke smile. He was right. It was sweet red wine...

He knelt before Sasuke. Sasuke raised his foot and rested it on the edge of the tub. Itachi reached for the slender foot and gently gave it a soft massage. He then dipped his hand into the tub and cupped wine and poured it over Sasuke's foot.

Sasuke's eyes burned with love and desire for the naked man before him. How gentle Itachi's touches were... how erotically enticing. "Itachi..." he whimpered but Itachi shushed him. "Relax, I am not going anywhere." he stated.

Sasuke's eyes closed at the initial contact of Itachi's warm tongue on his toe. "Itachi..." Sasuke groaned. It was a new sensation. Itachi never done this to him before. Itachi gently sucked and licked his toes... as his hands held on to his foor with utmost care.

Sasuke shivered. He felt his cock twitch. Maybe he was cold from being submerged in the tub for too long... but he knew that was a stupid alibi. He climbed into the tub the moment he heard Itachi climbing the stairs earlier.

Itachi gently ran his hot tongue on Sasuke's foot, licking the skin of his sole softly every now and then. He then scraped his teeth against the fine bones of Sasuke's ankles. The sensations were intriguing... he would have loved to explore more of this, but he wanted Itachi's mouth else where... somewhere in between his legs.

He pulled his foot away from Itachi and stood on his knees. He was now facing Itachi, towering the kneeling man. "Did you miss me?" he asked as his arms flew around Itachi's neck, dropping the gifts he was holding on the floor. Itachi smiled, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with desire. "...so much..." Itachi whispered as he allowed Sasuke to cup his face and tilt it up for a kiss.

Sasuke tasted sweet, minty and fresh... Itachi loved the way his brother tasted on his mouth. The kiss they shared was passionate... lips molding together and slowly moved as one. "Mmmm..." Sasuke moaned. He was supposed to ravish Itachi... but he was the one getting ravished...

"I am beginning to like the present you have for me this year otouto..." Itachi whispered as their lips parted a bit. The gentle murmur of words vibrated on Sasuke's lips and the tingling sensation made the young raven smile. "Only like?" he teased his brother.

"I'm see myself growing more fond of it..." Itachi breathed heavily as he ran his tongue on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tasted like the sweet wine all over. Itachi gently licked every inch of wine-stained skin his mouth was able to reach. He felt Sasuke shiver against his lips. Sasuke was so sensitive and he loved it. He tugged Sasuke towards him.

"Hmmm... I thought you wanted to join me in the tub..." Sasuke stated. Itachi nuzzled his face on Sasuke's neck, inhaling the delicious tangy scent that came uniquely on Sasuke alone. "That was the idea... but I just had a better one..." Itachi whispered against Sasuke's ear.

"Ne? Tell me..." Sasuke stated as he threw his head sideways, allowing Itachi more access to his neck. "Get out of the tub Sasuke..." Itachi asked as his hands flew around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

"Anything for the birthday boy..." Sasuke commented as he moved and got out of the tub.

Itachi stood up and pulled Sasuke into his arms, their naked bodies collided. "Really? Anything?" Itachi asked, his voice came out so low that it resembled a growl. Itachi was hungry for Sasuke and the animal in him was showing just that.

Sauske shivered. Hearing Itachi want him that way never failed to turn him on. He was giving himself to his brother first... his time... his lust... his passion... then he can give Itachi his gift that was safely tucked in his bag.

"So much to do... so little time..." Itachi's murmurs caressed his skin. "You could have told me that you were coming..." Itachi scolded Sasuke and the young man laughed "And ruin the surprise? Not a chance..." he elatedly commented.

"Turn around please and lean over the tub..." Itachi asked Sasuke. Obediently, Sasuke did as he was told. He was holding the edge of the tub and was facing the wine. He wondered what Itachi was planning. Will he do it right away? Will he tease him? Just thinking of the possibilities was making him hornier by the minute.

"Nii-san..." he groaned as he felt Itachi rub his balls. "Ssshhh..." Itachi whispered, pushing him a bit more, making him lean forward even more. His ass was now sticking up. "Perfect... don't move... stay like that..." he ordered. Sasuke placed his hands on the base of the tub for better balance, his hands were now submerged in the wine.

Itachi leaned towards the tub, with his hands he cupped some wine and poured it over Sasuke's ass cheeks. Sasuke gasped with surprise. "Nii-san!" he yelped. Itachi smiled with the reaction. He got more wine, poured it over Sasuke again and this time his tongue accompanied the trails of the wine.

Sasuke almost fell back in the tub as he trembled, his hands lost the balance he had earlier the moment he felt Itachi's hot tongue licking his ass cheeks. "Careful..." Itachi commented. He can feel the sly smile on his brother's face.

Itachi began to lick him as he continued to pour wine all over him. Itachi was enjoying himself. Licking, sucking and drinking the wine on Sasuke's skin was delightful... feeling his brother squirm and tremble made his cock grow hard... and hearing Sasuke sexily moan and groan even made it harder.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke called out, his voice breathy and half-pleading... He wanted to feel Itachi in him now... he was not really a fan of long foreplays... and having Itachi deliciously torture him like this was making him insane.

"Hmmm... impatient are we?" Itachi commented. Sasuke nodded his answer. Itachi molded Sasuke's ass cheeks with both hands and opened him up for him. He leaned over and gently ran his tongue on the rosy, twitching hole.

Sasuke's body jerked upwards as Itachi tried to keep him still. Sasuke tasted goo everywhere... and he will never get tired of tasting him... His tongue circled around Sasuke's hole and slowly he pushed the tip of his tongue in.

"Itachi!" Sasuke moaned. Itachi pushed his tongue some more... loving the gripping feeling Sasuke was giving his wet appendage He pulled it out slowly and darted it back in as quickly as it left. Sasuke trembled with pleasure. If Sasuke continued to move and make sounds like that, Itachi will surely cum.

He stopped tongue-fucking his brother and stood up, pulling Sasuke along with him. Sasuke got up with trembling knees. His erection bounced along his movement, the tip was glistening with pre-cum. He was needy... obviously. Itachi made him taste what was in store for him - and to think that it was just his tongue doing him.

"Let's get that wine off you..." Itachi whispered and all Sasuke was able to do was nod. Together they reached the shower. Itachi turned it on and a blast of cold water poured over them. As the water continued to gush, Itachi pulled his brother closer and kissed him. Sasuke wrung his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him back. Their tongues danced. Itachi's warm hands were all over Sasuke, molding his ass with one hand and thumbing his nipple with the other.

Sasuke released Itachi from his arms as his hands flew down south. His hands went straight to Itachi erect penis. He felt Itachi's confined moan through their kiss. He stroked him up and down, squeezing, moving his hand randomly : slowing down then moving faster, pumping his fist hard that the precum began to ooze from Itachi's throbbing erection.

"God, Sasuke..." Itachi groaned as raised his lips to breathe. Being away from Sasuke for too long made him want his brother even more. Sasuke met the intensity of Itachi's need... their moans echoed around the confines of the bathroom walls.

Sasuke slid down, dropped to his knees and faced Itachi's pride. Itachi felt as if his body were on fire as Sasuke started to suck him with delicate passion. The cold water pouring over didn't help to quench the heat that burned his sanity slowly. Sasuke's fingers were now stroking Itachi's balls. "Sasuke..." Itachi moaned, digging his fingers into Sasuke's hair. He spread his legs further, resting his back on the tiled wall and thrusted his cock deeper into Sasuke's willing mouth.

"Aaaahhh, Otouto..." Itachi groaned as Sasuke's wet tongue licked the outside base of his cock. The young raven went back to the head, flicking his teasing tongue back and forth and then closed his mouth over the smooth head and sucked it again. Itachi was shaking, thrusting his hips violently up as Sasuke continued to eat him raw. He can feel the the orgasm building in his groin.

He honestly didn't want Sasuke to stop. His ears were alert... listening intently at the slurping and sucking sounds Sasuke was producing. Damn, Sasuke knock him senseless at the rate of how his brother's mouth was moving on him. Itachi felt his throat nearly dry from all the moaning and groaning he did. His knees weren't strong enough to hold him. He felt that he was going to explode any moment now.

"Fuck! Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as his eyes dilated, crashing the back of his head against the hard wall. Gripping the spiky hair and dipping his cock deeper, he came hard and fast into Sasuke's mouth. The creamy hot liquid poured down into Sasuke's throat, but thank heavens for gag-reflexes - Sasuke accepted everything. He swallowed and continued sucking until Itachi was clean and dry. He then slowly removed Itachi's abused dick out of his wet mouth with a loud popping sound.

Sasuke got up and planted a kiss on Itachi's open mouth. "You taste wonderful nii-san..." he whispered and looked lovingly into Itachi's dazed eyes. Itachi regained his breathing and smiled "Hn, I bet you taste better..." he teased Sasuke as blush started to color his brother's cheeks. He reached for his body wash and poured an ample amount on his palm and lathered it all over Sasuke. The sweet smell of strawberries filled the bathroom.

"You make my mouth water Sasuke..." Itachi whispered against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered. Itachi was behind him now, washing his back - the soft, slender fingers running against his wet skin. "Mmm... I can feel that..." Sasuke commented as he felt Itachi newly awakened erection poking him from behind. "I see that you got aware of it..." Itachi commented with a grin as he gently pushed Sasuke under the gushing water to rinse him.

"There... the wine is gone..." he stated as he turned the shower off. "Now come here..." he stated as he scooped Sasuke off his feet and carried him in his arms. Sasuke nuzzled his face on Itachi's neck "Hmmm, are we going somewhere?" he playfully asked. He can feel the rumble of laughter on Itachi's throat "Yes..." came the short reply. " Where to?" he asked as he darted his tongue out and licked a trail on Itachi's neck.

Itachi pulled Sasuke and led him out of the bathroom. He led him directly to his bed. Before he made Sasuke lie down, he moved the rose out of the way. Sasuke was now on his bed, naked and surrounded by rose petals. He climbed to the bed and hovered over Sasuke. Itachi inhaled deeply. Sasuke was a vision... the red satin sheets against the creamy white skin - he looked like an angel in Itachi's eyes.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke commented, his voice low and seductive. "Yes?" Itachi asked as smiled lovingly at his brother. There were times that he wanted nothing more than to look at Sasuke and think what have he done good in his lifetime to be gifted with someone as wonderful as Sasuke.

"I love you so much..." Sasuke whispered as he reached for Itachi and pulled him down for a kiss.

Itachi kissed Sasuke with all the passion he felt for the younger man. He knew deep in his heart that he will never get tired of loving his brother. He was his life... his everything.

His lips claimed Sasuke's soft ones, the kiss molded their mouths together and shared a passionate dance - the steps only familiar to them. Itachi's hands roamed over Sasuke's body, his fingers caressed every available skin exposed to him. His lips trailed butterfly kisses from Sasuke's lips to his neck.

Itachi heard Sasuke moan. His brother arched his body upward and threw his head back, allowing Itachi more access to his neck.

"Itachi-nii... I missed you so much..." Sasuke whispered in between moans. Sasuke's sexy moans brought to life the hunger Itachi have kept peacefully in him for the months they were separated.

"I missed you too... every single day... " Itachi whispered as he kissed Sasuke's shoulders and chest.

"Itachi... make love to me... please..." Sasuke pleaded, his voice coming out needy and in throaty despair. It always turned him on if Sasuke tells him what he wanted to be done to him. The sexy voice and the straight-forward demands always went directly to his groin.

"Hmmm... yes Sasuke... I will make love to you... tell me how you want it done..." Itachi said as he licked Sasuke's right nipple.

"Hmmm... that feels so good, nii-san... please, don't forget the other one..." Sasuke sighed as his fingers made their way through Itachi's hair. Said fingers held Itachi's head and directed him to the neglected nipple.

Itachi obediently licked the other nub and brought it to life. Sasuke's bodily reactions always amazed him. He was so sensitive everywhere. He loved the way Sasuke's fingers played on his head... the gentle tugging on his hair... Everything Sasuke did to him was absolutely delicious.

"Sasuke..." Itachi murmured against the heated skin. Sasuke released Itachi's head and spread his hands away from his body "Itachi do anything you wish to me... I have been bad... I never bought you a present for your birthday..." he teased his brother, knowing Itachi loved getting teased.

"Hmm, no present for me this year? Now that is so sad..." he murmured against Sasuke's navel as his mouth kissed the hollow spot. Sasuke writhed under him and shivered "Uhn... yes, punish me nii-san..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi felt Sasuke's heated erection rubbing against his chest. Itachi knew Sasuke was deeply aroused from all their verbal exchange, he knew he was - and come to think of it, he just came a few minutes earlier.

"I will punish you for not getting me a gift..." Itachi mumbled as he moved lower. He felt Sasuke excitedly tense up beneath him. "Stay put my love..." Itachi whispered against the flushed skin.

Itachi slowly grazed his tongue from Sasuke's navel towards his abdomen, gently sucking the soft skin and scraping his teeth on it. Sasuke bucked his hips up as he felt Itachi nuzzling the through the mass of dark hair that decorated the base of his pride.

Sasuke bit his lower lip from moaning out loud. He felt helpless and in deep need to feel Itachi take his cock into his mouth. He can feel Itachi's warm breath against the mid-section of his shaft. He wanted to ask Itachi to eat him right now, but he was sure that Itachi had other plans on how to ravish him.

He can feel Itachi everywhere down-south. The gentle nips, the teasing licks and the sweet sucks were driving him mad. He felt Itachi's heated palm on his shaft as he kissed his balls gently. "Gyah! Itachi!" he groaned aloud. He felt Itachi's smile against his skin. Itachi kissed his inner thigh as his hands caressed him here and there... goosebumps failed to stop growing... his cock wept even more in need.

"You smell so good Sasuke..." Itachi whispered as he continued to plant small teasing kisses on Sasuke. "You smell good everywhere..." Itachi commented. Sasuke was doing his best not to move so much. "Itachi, please..." he begged as he gasped for air as Itachi ran his tongue against the rumpled skin of his testicles. "Sshhhh... I am punishing you.." Itachi gently scolded Sasuke.

Itachi slowly spread Sasuke's leg apart, the sight of the pink twitching hole made his mouth water. He wanted to get into that tight muscle and feel Sasuke squeeze him. He wanted so much to pound into that warmth and drown himself with the delicious sensations it brought about.

He leaned closer and kissed each of Sasuke's plump buttock. Slow torture was not one of Sasuke's strong points... he enjoys it but has tendencies to get too impatient from all the waiting. Teasing Sasuke was one of the few things Itachi loved to do once in a while... an impatiently infuriated and horny Sasuke was so delightful to fuck!

"Hhaaahhhhh Itachi... no more... please..." Sasuke cried. Itachi eyed the angered member, standing proudly in all it's glory. Itachi was beginning to see black and red all everywhere... who was he trying to torture? He was getting affected by all the wait too!

Now that he remembered that he left the gift Sasori and Deidara gave him, he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. As if Sasuke read his thoughts, he called out to him. "Itachi-nii... please... please!" he groaned loudly as he threw before Itachi a tube of lube. So Sasuke did come prepared...

Itachi grabbed a pillow and placed it under Sasuke to elevate him. He undid the cap and with excited trembling fingers, squeezed the tube and rubbed the concoction to his fully erect penis. With precise movements, he coated his shaft evenly - gasping a little as the slippery feel of his hands, tingled his loins. He ran his fingers around Sasuke's eager hole, coating it and making it ready.

"Please... in me... now!" Sasuke demanded as he spread his legs wider. Eight months... Sasuke needed prep for sure, he didn't want his brother hurt. But the way he looked at Itachi, made the long-haired raven aware that Sasuke didn't need any stretching. Unless Sasuke had a toy in London, his intrusion will surely hurt.

"Itachi... don't make me wait... don't make me beg again..." Sasuke's warning echoed around. "Sasuke, I might hurt you..." he explain but Sasuke trashed his head "No... please... just, please..." Sasuke groaned as his fingers got tangled to Itachi's hair, wrenching him up to meet his at eye level.

No words escaped their lips, only the eyes communicated. Itachi's lips came crashing to Sasuke's open ones. Itachi's couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to be with Sasuke... he needed to be reunited with his lover. Sasuke's knees hooked up over Itachi's elbows. Itachi leaned forward and with practiced ease, plunged himself right into the welcoming heat.

"Oh, God! Yes!" Sasuke screamed in pained delight. Itachi moved slowly, allowing Sasuke to adjust to his size. Sasuke held unto him tightly, his arms circling around his neck... his nails scraping against his wet skin.

The groans turned to whimpers and a mixture of obscenities here and there. Itachi increased his pace, pounding harder into Sasuke with every thrust. It felt so good... Sasuke felt so tight... this was heaven on earth... this was home... right where he belonged.

"Itachi... please... fuck!" Sasuke screamed as their wet skins slapped against each other. Itachi was closed his eyes as the Sasuke clenched around him. "Fuck!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi finally hit his prostrate. Itachi pounded harder, earning a loud approving scream on each push... fuck! Sasuke sounded completely wonderful.

"You're mine Sasuke... you hear that?" Itachi growled in between grunts.

"Yes, yours... only yours..." Sasuke responded with a groan.

Itachi thrusted and Sasuke accepted with delight... readily... he loved the way Itachi filled him... he loved the way Itachi's cock kissed the bundle of nerves that brought him to heights unimaginable... he loved getting pounded over and over again by Itachi... nothing was important in the world but this love they have.

Sasuke knew he can't hold it in anymore. His hands released Itachi from his gripping embrace and went to his cock. Itachi watched as Sasuke's hands came into a blur on his cock. "Itachi... harder... Oh, God..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi was loosing his focus... the tight knot in his groins swirled and pulsated through his veins. Sasuke's legs clamped against Itachi's arms for support, meeting each hard push that Itachi gave him. The thrusting rhythm came in unison with Sasuke's rapid hand movements... faster... and faster...

"Itachi... don't stop... fuck!" Sasuke screamed as he came hard and fast, spilling his seed all over his hands and stomach. Seeing Sasuke reach his peak made Itachi loose control as well. In three massive thrusts, Itachi came. "Fuck, Sasuke!" Itachi gasped loudly as he released his load into his brother.

He collapsed on top of Sasuke, quivering and fully satiated... breathing through his mouth as he tried to recover from the tremors of his second orgasm. They lay there un-moving... eyes closed and silently enjoying their closeness... listening to nothing but the of their beating hearts.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke broke the silence. Itachi opened his eyes and rolled of Sasuke. The younger man cuddled towards Itachi and nuzzled his face in his brother's neck. "Hm?" Itachi asked as he planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled "And I love you too... always and forever..." he assured Sasuke as he held his brother closer. "Mmmm..." Sasuke hummed, the smile can be heard in his voice. He tilted Sasuke's chin so he could stare into his eyes.

"You are so unpredictable Sasuke. How long have you traveled non-stop to get here on time? And it's finals week for you too... you are so naughty otouto..." Itachi lovingly stated as he kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"Well, you can't stop me from wanting to celebrate your day with you..." Sasuke pouted cutely. "I really had a weird feeling earlier when you called. I heard the airplane landing noise..." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke laughed "I was afraid you heard that... but I did surprise you, right?" he asked and the elder raven nodded.

"You know what, you make me look forward my birthday every year..." Itachi confessed. That simple truth made Sasuke smile "Really? I am glad to hear that..." Sasuke stated gleefully.

"You will never fail to amuse and intrigue me Sasuke. I love you so much. Thank you for coming home for me..." Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smiled "Anything for you nii-san... anything..." he whispered as he nuzzled his face to Itachi's chest and closed his eyes.

Itachi closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. All else were forgotten as they lay in each other's arms.

This was what he wished for his birthday... to be with Sasuke. He may be too old to believe in fairy tales and such...

But yes, wishes still do come true... especially if you put your whole heart to it.

**FIN**

* * *

There it's done... Happy Birthday Itachi-kun!

Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you.

Please R&R...

Now I have to plan for Sasuke's birthday... see you then...


End file.
